10th Anniversary Congratulatory Message
The 10th Anniversary Congratulatory Message is a short scene that only appears at the beginning of the opening theme for Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! to honor the series tenth year on the air. It features different Pretty Cures from earlier seasons to mark this occasion. The order appears to be semi-random, and the Cures also appear to be animated by their respective seasons character designer. The Cure that will say the message for the coming week's episode is listed along with a summary and preview for it on TV Asahi's website. List of Appearing Cures Trivia *Each group of Cures appears to have their own special transition into the opening sequence: **The Max Heart and Splash Star Cures float across the screen and leads to the opening. **The Yes! Cures have red rose petals (blue in Milky Rose's case) blowing across the screen as their transition. **The Fresh Cures have their Cure Sticks/Passion Harp and their attacks lead to the transition. **The Suite Cures strum the strings like they do at the beginning of their introductions and a musical note zooms in to start the opening after they say their speech. **The Heartcatch Cures have their transformation background and their respective flower flies past the screen, transitioning into the opening. However, for Cure Moonlight's, she was close-up the whole time and her passing by the screen leads to the opening. **The Smile Cures say part of their introduction phrase in their speech and strike poses similar to their ending poses. At the end, a Cure Decor shape flies in to transition to the opening. **The Doki Doki! Cures pose like they do at the end of their transformations. They also make their respective symbols with their hands, which zooms into the opening. *Some of the Cures' voices have slightly changed since their respective seasons. For example, in Cure Dream's congratulatory message, she was talking with her civilian form voice instead of her Cure form one. Also, Melody's and Sunny's voices were a little higher-pitched than normal, while Cure Rouge's was a little lower than normal. *Episode 14's message for the 500th episode with the Happiness Charge Pretty Cures lasts 20 seconds, twice as long as it usually lasts. *This is the order in which each group had all of their members say their message: Fresh, Splash Star, Heartcatch, Yes Pretty Cure 5, Smile, DokiDoki, Suite and Max Heart. *The order appears to be pre-selected, for the following reasons: **The Splash Star Cures appeared after a Smile! Cure and before a GoGo! Cure made their appearances. **The Fresh! Cures made their appearance after (in Berry's case was before) a GoGo! Cure appeared, this may be a reference that they were the next season after GoGo!. Also, they appear in decrescent order, beginning from the last cure (Passion) to the first (Peach). **The HeartCatch! Cures' appearances are followed by the appearance of a Smile! Cure (not counting Shiny Luminous between Sunshine and Beauty because she isn't truly a Cure). **The Doki Doki Cures mix their appearances with Cures from all the other seasons, with the exception of Max Heart and Splash Star, maybe for the few number of Cures from these seasons. **Also, Cure Black says the first message, Shiny Luminous says hers somewhere in the middle, and Cure White will do the last one. **The Green Pretty Cures appeared between Pink Cures' appearances (if not counting Happiness Charge 500th episode message), most of the Yellow Cures were followed or appear following the appearance of a Blue Cure, Red Cures appear after (in Rouge's case before) a Pink Cure's appearance, and Purple Cures appear before or after a Smile! Cure makes her appearance. *It took twelve episodes for a Doki Doki Cure to show up, with most of the other teams getting in two members before Cure Heart showed up. It is unknown, though, why it took this long. *Some Cures say their own catchphrases when they say their message, like: Cure Dream's Kettei!, Cure Passion's I'll do my best!, Cure Happy's Ultra Happy!, Cure Heart's Kyun Kyun!, Cure Peach's Shiawase getto dayo! '' and Cure Ace's ''Bakyuun! **There's even Rosetta's signature phrase in episode 27. (Ai wo hagukun de kuda saina.) *Cure Diamond's hair style is alike hers in civilian form. *Cure Marine and Cure Peace are the only ones who have their eyes closed when they introduce themselves. *As in her transformation, Cure Sword is the first and only Cure to pose with her back towards the audience during her message. *All of the Cures, with the exception of the Fresh and Heartcatch Pretty Cures, are in their signature poses when they introduce themselves. *The fact that Cure Black says the first message and Cure White the last one, is maybe a reference that they are the pioneers, and the only cures who really have 10 years since they appeared, the first leader Cure, and her first partner,because Shiny Luminous didn't appear until the sequel so she doesn't appeared 10 years ago. They were the first season, and the first Pretty Cure team. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure All Stars